Did I ever love you?
by mabuhi
Summary: Clare yells at Eli, but Eli yells back. Jake tries to calm things down but ends up hurting Clare. Will Eli jump in to save his past lover? One-shot. Based off the promo. Rated T for cursing.


**A/N: Whoa, another one shot? Haha, lately, I just keep writing. I'm no longer on writer's block I guess! Except towards the end of this. -.- Anyway, don't freak out over this if you disagree with anything, this was just something that popped in my mind, okay? We don't know what will happen when Clare yells at Eli in the new season, this was just for fun. I have nothing else to say so...enjoy :)**

**I own a poster of puppies, not Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eli's POV<span>**

"Did you erase me from your memories? Did you ever love me at all?" She screamed as I walked off.

I stood still. I wasn't gonna let her crack me.

She continued on, her voice still bold. "So I guess I got my answer. All that time I spent, cleaning your room, dealing with that damn hearse...It was all a waste of my time!"

I abruptly turned around, anger and depression raging through my veins. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Did you really just ask me if I ever _loved_ you? I have _always_ loved you! Did I erase you from my memories? How could I erase the person who made me get better when I was broken? Who helped me get over my dead ex-girlfriend? But you made me _more_ broken so what the hell am I supposed to do? I don't understand why you're yelling at me now when _you're_ the one who broke it off! Maybe I should be asking you the question. Did _**you**_ ever love me at all?" I paused, breathing heavily. Everyone was dead silent but I didn't care.

She looked speechless, which turned to furious. "But you went too far Eli! You almost killed yourself! You had a gun in your car! What would you think if you were in _my_ point of view?"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. It was a new way of controlling myself.

I opened my eyes back up. Then I started talking softly. "I would talk to them first. You never asked me for full explanations. You automatically jumped to conclusions. But all I want you to remember is that, everything I have ever done, from the first day I met you to now, was all because I loved you."

I turned back around and started walking off before she could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clare's POV<span>**

He couldn't just walk off on me. No way. I wasn't finished with him just yet. I started walking after him until Jake stepped in my way.

"Clare, it's over." He softly said.

"No, it isn't." I continued to walk around him.

He stepped in front of me once again. "Clare. Let it go."

I looked up at him, annoyance in my eyes. I walked around him once again. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. No, I need to finish this. I resisted.

"Jake! Let me go!"

"Clare _you_ need to let it go. It's the past." He calmly replied. His grip grew tighter and it sort of hurt.

"Jake, let go!" I said once again, trying to slip out of his grip. "Not until _you_ let go of the past!" He pressed on. His grip grew even tighter and hurt my gut a little bit more. "Jake! You're hurting me! Just let go!" I squeaked out. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. _What happened to me?_

His grip got even tighter. "Did you let go yet of the past ye-"

"Dude, the woman said let go, then you fucking let _go_!" Someone interrupted him. I felt another pair of arms rip Jake off of me. I gasped for air, then, turned around to my rescuer.

_Eli?_

The two were struggling on the floor. I couldn't tell if they were simply struggling to get up or if they were fighting.

I stood there, helpless. What could I do? "Eli, Jake, stop! It's not worth it!" I screamed. They continued to struggle on. "Stop it!" I screamed once more.

A crowd gathered around them, forming a circle. "5 bucks on Eli." "You're on." Two boys bet beside me. I scoffed at them in disgust then ran over to the center.

I grabbed Eli and pulled him off of Jake, using all the strength I had. He stood up, almost elbowing me. "Eli, enough."

He took his eyes off Jake then looked at me. His green eyes were filled with so much hurt and sorrow, it was heart breaking. I hugged him without thinking. I felt more tears coming down my cheeks as he squeezed me one last time then let go. He turned to the door and walked off. The crowd that had gathered, separated and went back to whatever they were doing before.

Once he can no longer be seen, I turned back to Jake on the ground. He was still lying there, breathless. I kneeled down beside him. "You okay?"

He turned his head toward me then sighed, "He can never be replaced, can he?

I gave him a small smile then shook my head, sadly. "He can never be."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>


End file.
